We came for you
Summary Darwin's parents come back to get him, but later, Gumball, Fireball and Aguilera find out the parents are fakers! Fan Fiction (Fic begins with Gumball, Fireball and Darwin playing Kebab Fighter) (Fireball beats Gumball and Darwin) Fireball: Oooh! Ten in a Row! Gumball: Ugh! Why do you keep beating us, your not even playing video games! Fireball: Hm, I don't know. Maybe I'm good at everything! (Someone rings on the door bell) Darwin: I will open it! (Darwin walks over to the door and opens it and the people who is outside it are two Tall Goldfish with long legs) Darwin's Mom: Darwin! Its really you! Darwin's Dad: My son! Darwin: Who are you!? Darwin's Dad: We're your parents! Darwin: (Extremely shocked) MY PARENTS?!?! (Gumball and Fireball run over to Darwin) Fireball: Are you Darwin's parents?! Gumball: You are kidding us! Darwin's Mom: Are you cats? Gumball: I guess so? Darwin's dad: Are you living with cats, Darwin! Darwin: Uhm, yes? (Then Nicole and Richard come into the livingroom) Richard: What's going on in here Fireball: Darwin's parents just came! Nicole: Darwin's p-p-parents?! Darwin's Mom: Darwin, don't you know! That cats eat fish?! Darwin: They do? Darwin's dad: Then you're coming with us now! Nicole: Wait a minute! Are you saying you are taking my son away! Darwin's Mom: Darwin is my son! Darwin: So I have to move to another house? Darwin's dad: Yes, Darwin you're moving? Gumball: Wait!! Can I still visit Darwin?! Darwin's dad: My son can't play with a cat! Darwin's Mom: We are also moving to another town Darwin's Mom: Come on, Sweetie, pack your things! Darwin: Okay (dissappointed) (Darwin walks upstairs to his room, Gumball and Fireball follow) (Darwin is now packing his things) Gumball: Darwin, you can't just leave! Gumball: You are our friend! Darwin: But Gumball, they're my family! Fireball: No! Darwin, We are your family! (Fireball walks closer to Darwin) Fireball: You grew up in this house and you belong to the Wattersons! Darwin: Fireball, They're my parents and I have to listen to them! Darwin's mom from downstairs: Come on, Darwin we are leaving now! Darwin: (sigh) I have to go now guys, you will always be my friends!, Bye! (Downstairs Richard is laying on the floor crying) Richard: You can't just take my son away! Darwin's dad: Is that the father who has raised my Darwin! Darwin's mom: I am truly dissappointed! (Darwin walks down stairs, and his parents go out to the car) (Gumball and Fireball reach the stairs) Gumball: DARWIN!! (Gumball begins to run downstairs but stumbles and falls down at the stairs) Gumball: Darwin! (Darwin and his parents now drive away from the house) (Gumball runs outside the house) Gumball: Darwin!! Gumball:...He's...He's gone... (Gumball breaks out in crying) Fireball: Oh my gosh.. (Later Gumball is sitting on the couch crying even harder while Fireball is trying to cheering him up with Daisy the Donkey) Fireball: Oh, Daisy the donkey will cheer you up, Gumball! Fireball Daisy donkey voice: Hi, Gumball! I'm Daisy the Donkey, and I will cheer you up! YEAH! (Gumball doesn't seem to mind and keeps on crying) (Meanwhile Darwin and his parents has arrived at a big old filthy house) Darwin: Is that our house? Darwin's mom: Yes, isnt it beautyful? Darwin: Yeah..On it's own way.. (Darwin and his parents walk into the house) (When they come into it, Darwin's mom locks the door) (Darwin's mom begins to laugh evil) Darwin: Uhm.. Mom is, something wrong? Darwin's Mom: Im not you're Mom Darwin! (Then someone comes out of the costume and it Appears to be Cheryl!) Darwin: CHERYL!!! Cheryl: YES! ITS ME CHERYL! (Cheryl laughs evily and lightings-bolts appear in the background) Darwin: Then what about my dad?! Cheryl: It's just a robot! (Cheryl pushes the robot of Darwin's dad on the ground) Cheryl: A very cheap robot! Darwin: Oh no..Don't do anything to me! Cheryl: Oh, little Darwin..Like I care! Cheryl: I have been imagining all kinds of ideas! And this one was the best! Darwin: But what are you gonna do with me?! Cheryl: I'm going to get the best revenge ever!!!! HAHAH! (Evil Laugh) Darwin: You won't get away with it Cheryl! Cheryl: Of course I will! Cheryl: Your stupid family thinks you are gone forever!! (Meanwhile Fireball is still trying to comfort the crying Gumball) Fireball: If you don't wanna talk to Daisy the Donkey, then then she will go! (Gumball cries even harder) (Fireball throws the Daisy Donkey doll away) Fireball: Oh, Gumball, don't take it so hard!..I'm.. I'm still your friend! Gumball: I don't like you!!! (Crying) Fireball: What? But I'm a good friend! Gumball: No your'e NOT! Gumball: You're the worst friend ever!!! (Gumball runs crying upstairs and Nicole walks into the livingroom) Fireball: Worst friend ever?! Fireball: I'm a good friend! I do his homework everyday! Nicole: Fireball, don't you understand? Nicole: He's in shock after Darwin just suddenly left! Fireball: Yeah, yeah! But that doesn't mean that he can totally piss me off! (The doorbell rings) Fireball: I'll get it! (Fireball walks over to the door and opens it and it's Aguilera behind the door) Aguilera: Everybody in Elmore can hear a sound from Gumball's house' Fireball Aguilera: I Assume it has Something to do with him? (Nicole speeds over to the door) Nicole: We don't have time for you! Fireball: Mrs. Watterson!! (Fireball pushes Nicole away) Fireball: Well, it has something to do with Darwin Aguilera: Hm? Fireball: Well, his parents visited our house and took him away.. Aguilera: PARENTS?!?! (shocked) Fireball: Yes, his parents came and took him away and they said we never could visit him again, because we're cats Aguilera: Wait five seconds! Aguilera: A-a-are you telling we're never gonna see D-d-darwin again??! Fireball: I'm sorry.. (Aguilera gets tears in the eyes) Fireball: Oh, Aguilera you don't have to cry! (Fireball tries to comfort Aguilera) Fireball: Everything is going to be allright! Aguilera: No-no. It's not really how I feel..(crying) Aguilera: I'm fine Aguilera: I'll go.. Fireball: All right (Fireball walks inside again and closes da door) (Aguilera looks down and notices some yellow hair) Aguilera: What the?.. (Aguilera takes the yellow hair up) Aguilera: What the he- (Aguilera gasps and runs over to her house) (Meanwhile at the old filthy house where Cheryl and Darwin is) (Cheryl is walking over to Darwin) Darwin: What do you want from me!? Cheryl: Everything, Darwin! EVERYTHING!! Cheryl: Every part of you!, I want everything of you! Darwin: DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!! (Cheryl takes a shovel and hits darwin in the head with it so he faints) (Cheryl now drags him into a dark room) (Meanwhile, at the Watterson's house, it's dinner time but none of the Wattersons are eating, just looking sad) Nicole: Oh it's so quiet without Darwin.. Fireball: Yeah, things have already heavily changed.. Anais: It's so unbelieveable Richard: That we're never gonna see him again! (Crying) Nicole: Fireball, is Gumball still sad? Fireball: Yes.. Nicole: I don't how we're gonna keep up with this Fireball: Okay! Thats enough! I will go up to Gumball and cheer him up! (Fireball walks upstairs and knocks on the door into the room where Gumball is still crying) Fireball: Uhm.. Gumball? Fireball: Are you still in there, dude? (No answer from Gumball) (Fireball opens the door and a flood of tears gets send into the Hallway) (Fireball walks into the room) Fireball: Gumball? (Gumball is laying in his bed crying while looking at a picture of Darwin) Fireball: Gumball are you okay? Gumball: Of course I'm not okay!!! (Continues Crying) Fireball: Come on! Fireball: Where is that Gumball I used to know?! Fireball: The Gumball who always was smiling laughing and running into a door! (Fireball walks over to Gumball and sits next to him) Fireball: I miss that Gumball! Fireball: And I Miss him even more than You could Imagine! Fireball:..And I want him back! Gumball:..Yeah right! Fireball: I just wanna remind you Gumball.. Fireball: That I will always be your bestest friend.. Gumball: Really? Fireball: Yes, Gumball! Gumball: Oh thanks (sniff) It really means much to me.. (Gumball and Fireball hug each other) (meanwhile, Aguilera rings the doorbell and Nicole opens the door) Nicole: What do you want? Aguilera: I have to talk with Fireball and Gumball! Nicole: We're right now in a family crisis. Now I think it's better you leave and come back later! Aguilera: Oh, good, so you're free! (Aguilera speeds up to Fireball and Gumball's room) Aguilera: Gumball Fi- Aguilera: Are you hugging each other? (Gumball and Fireball immediately stops hugging) Aguilera: Oh so cute!! Aguilera: Anyways! Aguilera: I found this yellow hair on your doorstep! Aguilera: I DNA tested it Aguilera: And I found out its Cheryl's DNA!! Fireball and Gumball: WHAT!?! Aguilera: And that means that Darwin's parents aren't real. Gumball: YESS! Aguilera: But it's only a matter of time before she's gonna do some terrible to Darwin! Gumball: Uh oh. Fireball: But where is he? (Aguilera gets a *_* face) Aguilera:.......I don't know Aguilera: But I Think we can find with this Person Finder I got from dad Aguilera: He says that you can find anyone with this machine Gumball: Then type Cheryl's name quick before it's too late!!! Aguilera: Right.. (Aguilera types Cheryl's name on the Person Finder) (It shows that Cheryl is in a house in the outskirts of Elmore) Aguilera: Cheryl is in one of the most oldest part of Elmore right now! Aguilera: Lets go! (Fireball, Gumball and Aguilera runs out of the room downstairs and then out of the house) (Meanwhile, at the old house) Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories